


mutual warmth

by HEBEPHOH



Series: yuil prompt generator [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: prompt: taeil calming yuta down after watching horror movies
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: yuil prompt generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869109
Kudos: 32





	mutual warmth

Taeil doesn't claim himself a big fan of movies and especially horror films. Though, he won't refuse to watch some horror with his friends. 

Taeil isn't made of stone and he twitches when there's a screamer on the screen just as everyone else. And he doesn't know whose fault it is but he's not very scared even if he's interested in what will happen next. 

When it's pretty close to the ending of the movie, he stretches his back satisfied by feeling of every muscle, and checks others by his sight (side?). He doubts that it's comfortable enough to sit on the floor for Mark and Jungwoo, then he pays attention to the other two and makes a note about how his roommate is squeezed in his armchair. 

All this time Taeil could only hear Jungwoo's screams, maybe rarely Jaehyun's loud sighs; Mark dealt with his fear by holding Jungwoo tight or hiding his face in his hands. Because of this Taeil somehow didn't think he could find Yuta being so vulnerable. 

When the movie ended, Jungwoo and Jaehyun decided to drag Mark along to play some games and spend a bit more time together before sleep. Yuta goes to prepare himself for bed, and Taeil decides to tidy up a little, fixing pillows on the sofa and taking dishes that they used for popcorn to the kitchen. 

Taeil wishes youngests goodnight, takes a shower and changes to pajama shorts and a loose tee. When he's back to his room, lights are off. He goes to his bed, already feeling the tiredness of the day and holds back his yawn. Taeil lays down and, even if it's dark, soon he's able to see some silhouettes. His eyes quickly catch Yuta's, they are shining because of some light coming from the other side of the window. 

Earlier Taeil thought that his roommate was already asleep but now he remembers hints he has received from the spent evening.

Taeil moves closer to the wall, and before he can do anything else, Yuta sneaks under his blanket. Taeil flinches because of a sudden coldness of his feet but lets Yuta to snuggle up to him, hiding his face in Taeil's chest and holding his hands tight around his waist. Taeil covers them better with the blanket while keeping one hand under Yuta's head and then runs his fingers through Yuta's hair with the other one. 

He doesn't stop brushing through his hair even when Yuta is relaxed enough and sleeps quietly. It's calming, and soon Taeil falls asleep too, melting from their mutual warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for proofreading [wakeyeuphoria](https://twitter.com/wakeyeuphoria)


End file.
